<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunflower Seeds by wishblade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603006">Sunflower Seeds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishblade/pseuds/wishblade'>wishblade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Please Read Author’s Note</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishblade/pseuds/wishblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the first time he and Ferdinand have slept together and Hubert is uneasy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunflower Seeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this is the second fanfiction i’ve ever posted, and the first i’ve written in two years and i wrote it in less than half an hour because i didnt wanna do my homework lol so please accept my apologies on the quality its not as good as i was hoping it would be. this was also written on the notes app on my phone so let me know if there’s any formatting errors (there wasnt a beta reader either so feel free to point out any spelling or grammar issues as well). also, i haven’t played crimson flower yet so apologies if any characterization is off. </p><p>title is a vague reference to this post (https://www.google.com/amp/s/okhong.tumblr.com/post/126115397621/i-ate-a-big-bag-of-factory-reject-seeds-until-a/amp)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is perhaps the first time in his life Hubert has been so utterly nervous about something, and something so trivial nonetheless. It feels—scandalous, somehow, the idea of sleeping in the same bed with Ferdinand even though they’ve been courting for months. It is ridiculous and he knows it.</p><p>And yet he still cannot stave off the anxiety that crawls under his skin and he hesitates before his door. Why is he so uncertain? He has never been this way with Ferdinand before. They’re courting for voids sake this shouldn’t be so daunting. Hubert steels himself, inhales quietly, and opens the door.</p><p>The hinges are silent as it opens and he sees Ferdinand sitting at the edge of the bed with a comb in hand. He looks up at Hubert’s footsteps, intentionally loud as to not startle him, and smiles that bright smile reserved for him. Something warm unfurls in his chest and Hubert thinks he could happily die from the full force of Ferdinand’s attention. </p><p>With a smile as bright as sunlight, Ferdinand says, “Ah, good evening Hubert!”</p><p>He hums in lieu of a verbal reply as he leans down to press a kiss Ferdinand’s forehead which does calm him somewhat with the routineness of it. That’s something he’s done before they both retired for the night since they started courting. </p><p>“I’m going to get changed.” Hubert undresses and gets into his nightclothes as quickly and efficiently as he can while watching Ferdie finish brushing his hair, reach behind his back to remove his binder, and then button his nightshirt up. By the time Hubert is done Ferdinand is already under the covers.</p><p>The unnease that’s been gnawing at him is back full force now and he feels rigid and stiff as he extinguishes the candles with a flick of his wrist and slides under the blankets as well, close enough to feel Ferdinand’s body heat as he turns onto his side to face him.</p><p>“Are you okay, love?” </p><p>I don’t know. “Yes.” he lies, and kicks himself for thinking Ferdinand wouldn’t notice. Hubert can just barely make out his expression in the little light the moon offers but Ferdinand’s eyebrows are drawn up in concern. He doesn’t believe him but he doesn’t push. </p><p>Instead, he holds out his and asks, “May I touch you?”</p><p>“You may.”</p><p>Strong hands come to gently ease him up, and closer as Ferdinand shifts onto his back and brings Hubert closer, and rests his head on his chest. On instinct his hand rests against Ferdinand’s waist as fingernails gently scrape against his scalp. </p><p>“Is this alright?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hubert breathes, listening to Ferdinand’s heartbeat through the thin fabric of his nightshirt. “It is.”</p><p>The nervousness from earlier feels like it’s draining from him the longer Ferdie runs his fingers through his hair and the same warmth from earlier is crawling through his whole body. Hubert closes his eyes and lets himself sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>